Rancoft Academy
by LaurenCallahan
Summary: Centers around Logan and Chloe and the events that are changing their lives and those in their community, Newport Coast, CA
1. Prologue

A while back I wrote this story about a long dead RPG

A while back I wrote this story about a long dead RPG. So I took the characters and continued with the plot.

_And you ask me what I want this year  
And I try to make this kind and clear  
Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Like so many good fairytales, our story centers around a boy and a girl. However, this is not just any boy and girl, a king and a queen… of Newport Coast, CA that is. All his life Logan Kane had been referred to by this title and 6 months ago when Chloe said "I do" in front of the inquiring eyes of Newport elite she too became royalty. With scandal arising in a town famous for just that, these two newlyweds are in to find out that their fairytale may just be make believe.


	2. Chapter 1

"I've really got to go

"I've really got to go." Kevin murmured in between kisses as he half-heartedly tried to pull his shirt back on, using his one free arm that wasn't wrapped around Claire Kane's body. It was clear he didn't really want to go and Claire was monopolizing on that.

"Come on, just a few more minutes" Claire coaxed, doing her signature flip of her hair as the two parted for a moment in Kevin's feeble attempt to escape. "I will write you a pass for third period." She joked, running her hands through his gorgeous brown hair and smiling.

He smiled back, glancing down at the ground for a moment and scuffing the sole of his shoes on the floor of the supply closet in Rancroft Academy. He had never wanted to set foot on campus again after graduation, but here he was two years later, in a closet, making out with his ex-best friends sister. How had he gone from being engaged to his high school sweetheart turned pregnant college drop-out, Maggie Fisher, to random hookups with a sex-crazed high school junior? Well he could actually pin point the moment in time it had changed. It came about two months ago with a knock on his penthouse door.

Maggie Fisher had always been a somewhat confused girl who had turned into an utterly confused woman. Coupled with her often poor decision making, Maggie had gotten herself in quite a few jams in the last few years. Getting herself involved in a love triangle, then another one, having to choose between best friend and soul mate, getting raped in an alley way, being proposed to by the love of her life and running away, getting pregnant by that same guy months later. Yes she had been confused by a lot and as she stood in the kitchen now she realized she was still very confused. Now though, it wasn't over a boy or life plans, but instead, over a recipe. "A half cup of what? And what the hell does puree mean?" She thought to herself as she stared down at the open cookbook laying on her apartment counter. Hearing a knock at the door, she breathed a sigh of relief, a distraction! Wiping her hands off she made her way over to the door and pulled it open. "Josh!" She exclaimed, taking a surprised step back and throwing a worried look into the kitchen where her disaster of a meal lay, "you're not supposed to be here for 2 hours!" She had invited her best friend, Joshua Riley and his girlfriend Emily over for dinner that night. She hadn't seen Josh in over a month as he was currently busy with the school, working at the hospital, and now Emily. A lot had happened in that month. A lot! She felt her mind wandering to Kevin. If only she had noticed… if only she had supported him more.

"Oh, I know, I just thought you might need a little help cooking." His eye caught the kitchen area, "or maybe a lot of help." Josh's words brought her back to reality as she tried to push Kevin from her mind. She smiled, reaching out and hugging Josh tightly. She had needed her best friend. She had missed him. Sure she could do without Emily coming tonight but it seemed the two were a packaged deal now, so if it meant putting up with Emily to see Josh, that is what she would do. "Come on, lazy," Josh said, pushing Maggie, "your not actually scared of the kitchen are you?"

"No." She replied defensively, "it's just, being pregnant and all, I want to…protect the baby!"

"Right." He smirked pushing up his sleeves, ready to get to work.

"I can't actually decide." Lauren Callahan said, flipping onto her stomach as she lay on the sunny, pristine shore of Newport with her best friends, Chloe Prince and Emily Thompson. "I mean on the one hand, I would LOVE to go to Aruba, but on the other hand, Chase loves Hawaii so if I let him have this one, that would be nice… and then hopefully he would let me shop more!" She sighed drastically as her two friends murmured small "_yeahs" _in agreement. Lauren looked between the two girls, pushing her Chanel shades to the top of her head, something was definitely up with them. "Or maybe I could just try out that new one leg over the head, upside down maximum pleasure position I read about in Cosmo, I think that position would be great for Chase and getting me what I want." She eyed them again, but instead of the disgusted response she normally would have gotten, again all she received was an automatic _"yeah"_.

"Alright!" Lauren sat up on her towel, "I give up. What's up with you two today? Emily, spill."

Shaking her head so her brown hair shook side to side, she kept her mouth closed, then finally said, "it's nothing. I'm just… nothing." She swept her bangs to the side, trying to keep the guilty look off her face that said she was lying. "Seriously, I'm just worried about getting burned, that's all."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "As if." She retorted coldly, "just remember, you suck at acting Em. Is it Josh? I can beat him up for you. I've done it a million times, the boy just crumbles."

Emily laughed. There were a lot of things about Josh she loved, including his almost girly attitude about some things. "I think it is cute that he can't defend himself, he is just sweet! He doesn't like to fight."

"That's because he can't. There's a difference." Lauren interjected, feeling slightly nauseous about all the sweet Josh talk. The two had never gotten along, not since their first meeting where Lauren had sprayed pepper spray in his eyes and kicked him in the balls. "That is when you know you are in love, when you start taking Josh's weaknesses as cute… now tell us what's up!"

Emily blushed bright red, quickly laying back down on her beach towel and turning her head to the side. Did she love Josh? Yeah she did, but she hadn't even told him that yet, so it was embarrassing to hear Lauren say it. As her cheeks burned she decided there was no reason not to tell Chloe and Lauren what was going through her mind, after all they were her best friends, maybe they would have some good advice.

Taking a sip of her water bottle in hopes it would cool her down, she sat up again to face the girls. "So Josh and I are going over to Maggie's tonight for dinner," she began, brushing her bangs away again so they wouldn't stick to her forehead in the heat, "but the problem is I always feel like a third wheel around them. They have so much history. Now I know there is nothing romantic going on there, but I can't help but hate their friendship and therefore Magie!" She ended, realizing she had gotten really worked up about the end part.

Chloe, who knew the conversation would soon turn to her problems, decided to chime in hoping they would forget. "You have nothing to worry about! I am 100 positive those two are just friends. Maggie is still hung up on Kevin, so just try your best to get to know her because it will make Josh happy. And soon enough I bet you will be that person in his life, his best friend."

Emily nodded. Chloe's advice made sense. There was no reason to be jealous, she hadn't known Josh that long, but once they got to know each other better she could be his new Maggie. Of course, she couldn't help but still feel…

"Woah, woah!" Lauren said loudy. "That is all good for Chloe to say, but Josh and Maggie are like Logan and Chloe 2.0 and look how that turned out. Married! If you want Josh, you are going to have to make sure Maggie is out." She smiled, a familiar evil glare coming into her eyes, "and I know how to do it."


End file.
